Danny's poptartCHANGE NAME L8R!
by ginnzgirl
Summary: idk


" Hey Ron, what's up with you?" Danielle asked him

"Well I just got a date and digits of the hottest girl I've ever crushed on! "He replied excitedly.

"Who Hermione?" Danielle asked, knowing the answer before, he even said anything.

"No… Lavender Brown!! Isn't that amazing I thought she didn't know I existed!" Ron commented.

"That's great! Now c'mon lover boy," Danielle said watching Ron looking back, waving at Lavender, " we need to pack."

"Ok fine let's go. I'm starving and I'm **not** missing the end of term feast" Ron replied, walking toward the stairs. She turned around and followed him up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. When they got to a portrait of a fat lady she said, " Capus Catronus, " and the portrait swung forward revealing a room with chairs, couches and a fireplace.

"I'm gonna miss this place" Ron said looking around

" Yeah. We're all going to, " Danielle said back. " Well, I'll see you. " She walked over to the right hand stairs, while Ron went up the left hand stairs. She walked over to a door with a sign saying "room 311 the best # evah!" she smiled at it then walked inside.

" Hey Danny, can you help me with this? It wont budge!" a girl with long bushy brown hair said, standing over a partly closed suitcase.

"Yeah," Danielle said and with a flick of her wand it zipped shut.

" Thanks. Are you coming to the end of term feast?" The girl said.

"Of course Hermione! Who wouldn't!" she said.

"Ok cool...uhm... do you want help packing?" Hermione said looking around at all the stuff left.

"Oh I got it Hermz," she said twisting her wand and everything went flying into her little black bag." Enlarging charms always help." Then Hermz and her walked out of the room and down the stairs to find Ron and Harry walking down the left stairs.

"Hey Danny you comin' to the feast?" Harry said.

"Yeah," she replied. She loved looking into his beautiful green eyes. And his messy jet black hair was always so..so...cute. _Whoa there giry! Did you just say cute that he was cute?? _She thought to herself. O_h no! You are not, I repeat, **NOT** falling for Harry, your GUY FRIEND!! _She must have done something because they all looked at her.

"I'm starving, let's go," She said trying to cover up the weird silence.

They walked out the portrait hole down the stairs and into the entrance hall and over to the Gryffindor table.

"Silence!" Everyone looked over to the staff table and the room got quiet. Dumbledore was standing.

" Once again, a year has gone by and we are gathered here to say goodbye to all our friends. And to our wonderful 7th years and to best luck in the world," Dumbledore said looking over at Harry, Hermz, Ron, her and Neville who was sitting next to Hermz," and all of the rest of you have a great summer. I shall be looking forward to seeing you all September 1st next year! And with that being said, LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" he yelled and right then the golden plates filled with food and the gold goblets filled with pumpkin juice. Danny was quite used to this since it was her 7th and last year at Hogwarts.

" Maybe we can come back and visit everyone," Neville said, grabbing a chicken leg. "Oh maybe we can ecome cheechers. I ould shove that moo!" He said with his mouth full of chicken.

" Yeah, like any of us would become teachers," Ron said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Are you ok Danny? You haven't said much," Harry said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." she replied quickly.

" Are you sure you're ok? You haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm fine, I'm fine" she said again. _Just forget about it! You're not falling in love with your best guy friend, you are not falling in love with Harry!_

_Yes I am!_

_No you are not _

_Yes I am!! _

_NO YOU ARE NOT! Not now, not tomorrow, NEVER!  
YES I AM!! _She was going over this fight in her head, over and over and over again. So she put an end to it and started talking.

"So are you guys going anywhere this summer?" she asked looking at Ron

" Actually, yes we're going to the Quidditch world cup dad was wondering if you wanted to come?" He said.

"Me?" She said

"No all of you. Harry, Hermz and you," he replied

"Yeah!" They said in Unison

"Great I'll tell my dad so he can get the tickets and I'll send you a letter telling you when you can come over to my house and then we'll go!" Ron said

" Wow thanks Ron!" she said.

"Yeah Ron, thanks," Hermz said

"Yeah," Harry said

"Well, I'm tired. So I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys later," Danny yawned

" Yeah me too. We'll see you guys later," Hermz said while they walked out of the Great Hall and up the Entrance Hall stairs. But Danny stopped short when she heard a familar voice from behind her say," Wait don't go! I love you!"


End file.
